polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Albaniaball
Albanian|religion = Islam (55%) Christianity (30%) Non-Relegious (15%) |friends = USAball NATOball Austriaball (Best friends, not much) Croatiaball Bosniaball Son Chechnyaball Switzerlandball Bulgariaball Afghanistanball Uzbekistanball Turkeyball (Frenemy) Germanyball (Just allies) Switzerlandball (Just Allies) Azerbaijanball (sometimes) Ukraineball (sometimes) (Not all the time) Montenegroball (not all the time) Foster Dad Foster Aunt Foster Aunt Foster Cousin Foster Aunt|enemies = Serbiaball (The Whole time) Absolute evil empire Serbian clone Fake country Romaniaball (Remember Euro 2016, you are a looser) Employer Asshole who pretends that im kebab COMMUNIST #2 Magjup Turkeyball Sebitchian Supporter Azerbaijanball (sometimes) |likes = SHQIP SHQIP and more SHQIP,Nationalism, Kebab (Not much), Mish Qëngji Flija, Kërnaca, Raki,Skanderbeg Cognac, Coast, Folk, Korça's Serenades, Bunkers, to steal clay, destroying Serbian churches, Like bullying Serbiaball Montenegroball and Macedoniaball|hates = It's surrounding neighbours especially Serbiaball, London Treaty of 1913, Slavs, Uralics, Turkicks and other Mongoloid balls, when other balls calln him kebab instead of kebab remuver, the theory of having his ancestry from Caucasus and not being Illyrian|founded = 28 Nov 1912 (Independece from Ottomanball),|onlypredecessor = PSR Albaniaball|predicon = PSR Albania|intospace = jo/no|status =Only an albanianhave BESA |notes =Holy shit, America is gonna be friends with Serbia, oh god i'm getting bombed, i hope i join EU as fast as i can! |bork = Shqip Shqip|gender = Male|food = Mish Qëngji, Raki, Flija, Japrak, Groshë, Mediterranean food}} Albaniaball is a a countryball located in the Balkan Peninsula in Europe. Albaniaball can into NATO and cannot into European Union. His currency is the Albanian Lek, which is the Albanian nickname for Alexander the Great on which was half Illyrian and therefore Albanian as well. Albaniaball was once before just Christian, but now is an Orthodoxball, Catholicball, Muslimball, Protestantball and Atheistball. Albaniaball's main look is with his Pelasgo-Illyrian hat called PLIS, which is not a bunker but a traditional hat but looks like a bunker and many countries think that he hides Kosovoball, Malesia e madheball, Epirusball, and Iliridaball in there. Voldemort also lived there for 10 years. History Early Time The life of Albaniaball began as Illyriaball, and a number of different tribes existed then in Albaniaball. Soon after, SPQRball conquered Illyriaball and it Albaniaball stayed in SPQRball until medieval times. Medieval time In the medieval time, Albaniaball was born as a Principality 1190-1204 depending on Byzantineball, and was called the Principality of Arbanonball (Albanian: Arberia). His founding was by the Progon family (members: Progon, Gjin and Dhimitri) and they were vassals of Byzantineball. But then, Byzantineball came and abolished his autonomy for 17 years (1255-1272). Then, in 1272, Kingdom of Sicilyball decided to attack Byzantineball and take the Principality of Arbanonball from his clay. Serbian Empireball in 1296 came and took Albaniaball to be a part of his empire. It lasted till 1304. In 1304, Kingdom of Sicilyball does a come back and attacks Serbian Empireball by taking Durrësball from 1304-1332. But then, Medieval Kingdom of Albaniaball got born. Then, in 1335, several Albanian principalities declared independence,including the Despotate of Artaball lead by the Albanian noble family Bue Shpata. Albania's pre-kebab removal The principalities lasted until 1385-1386 until Ottoman Empireball Invaded Principality of Arbanonball, leaving Despotate of Artaball untouched. In 1386-1392, Albaniaball freed itself (1386-1387 South Albania; 1387-1389 North Albania; 1389-1392 whole Albaniaball). It lasted again, in 1414-1416 when Ottomanball set the attack again in South of Albaniaball, but still Albaniaball defended itself. This was its first kebab removal of his, before Skanderbeg (his second founding father). In 1417, Despotate of Artaball was abolished forever, by Ottomanball who also managed to take Central Albaniaball, and a year later, Albaniaball finally fell. Then, Albaniaball uprised in 1432-1433 with its leader, Gjergj Arianiti, and wins the freedom. This didn't last long. The Ottoman Empireball came back and in 1433-1443 Albania was once again under rule. Kebabization and Occupation Albaniaball suffered 500 years of kebab pressure but he, even under Ottomanball rule, never kept peace and always did rebelations on asking independece. Ottomanball, as they properly defeated all Balkan countries, decided to kebabize them. Albaniaball and Ottoman Bosniaball were the victims of kebabization, as Ottoman Empireball hated Catholic Balkans so much. The kebabisation began from 1506-1670. In 1670-1826 Ottomans divided Albaniaball in 2-3 Eyalets (provinces). In the beginnings of 19th century, there were Albanian pashas commanding the Albanian eyalets. Ottomans had a fear that they would rebel and declare themselves independent. The last Pasha, named Ali Tepelena was killed in 1826 by Sultans' servants. This was the end of Albanian pashas. In 1864-1912, Albaniaball was split into 4 eyalets (Manastir, Kosovo, Scutari and Yanina eyalets). Independence and afterwards 1912, was the year of beginning of Balkans Wars. Serbs, Montenegrins, Greeks and Bulgarians declared war on Ottoman Empireball. This pushed Albaniaball to declare independence. Ottoman Empireball agreed since it was under attack from the 4 Orthodox morons. In 1913, Albaniaball was recognized by everyone, and Austria-Hungaryball and the Central Powers Alliance showed sympathy to Albaniaball. And, with the plans of clay, Austria-Hungaryball, apart from the other Superpowers, wanted Albaniaball to have Its real borders. But then Entente made their final plan and put the different borders (which are now the present borders of Albaniaball). Poor Albaniaball was oppressed unfairly in North and South. In the North, Serbo- Montenegrins were killing Albanian civilians only to populate with their greedy population. In the South, the Greeks cheered the Epirots to declare independence, but they were unrecognized. In 1914, Albaniaball becomes a principality under Prince Wied I. As World War I was about to begin, Prince Wied fled away from Albaniaball because of Albaniaball's civil war between Prince Wied's supporters and Pro Kebabs with Haxhi Qamil on the lead. Albania after WWI 1918-1919 - The Entente as punished the Central Powers, decided to make Albaniaball an region of Italyball, Serb- Montenegrin killers take North and Greeceball take South. Fortunately, President Woodrow Wilson saves Albaniaball by telling to the Entente leaders that all small countries deserve to be free. In 1920, Albaniaball switches capital (because Durrësball was being a pro- Italian) and moves it in Tiranaball. 1920-1925, Albaniaball becomes a principality under King Zog I. In Revolution of 1924, Fan Noli tried to make Albaniaball more European, but failed and went to USAball. Albanian Kingdomball and its Annexation Albania becomes a kingdom under King Zog I. Zog I decided to do an alliance with Italy. And so,the country gets an heavy influence from Italy. Then,Galeaco Ciano met Zog and offered that Albania to be a puppet state under protectorate of Italy. Zog refused,until Mussolini gave an ultimatum, that if Albania doesn't accept the offer it will suffer consequences. Still,Zog refused. And,then in 7 April of 1939 Albania was attacked by Italy and got annexed in 11 April. Then a delegation of fascists took the Albanian crown and gave to Victor Emmanuel III, The King of Italy. Albania the Commie and the failed De-Kebabization As Commies came to power, the first thing they did were: Removing the last part of their rivals by killing, persecuting,imprisoning them and banning Islam. In 1945-1948 Albania was allied with Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia in its agenda had its plan to annex Albania and be the 7th yugo republic. But, Soviet Union interfered and told Albania the truth about Yugoslavia. Then, Albania had a friendship with Soviet Union and became a member of Warsaw Pact in 1955. But, when Soviet Union was lead by Nikita Krushov, Albania saw that this Soviet Union was too revisionist and not so Stalinist anymore. As, Hungary got attacked by revisionist Soviet Union, Albania made it clear that it will be no longer in that union. In 1967, it became atheist. As Albania left Soviet Union, it made a friendship with China. Both had a ridiculous time, since Mao wasn't interested in Stalinism anymore. In 70's they had a cold friendship because, China did deals with USA (the capitalist pig) and accepted them. In 1976 after Mao's death,the friendship was too cold until 2 years later,they split. Then, Albania was the most isolated country in the world. After Hoxha's death Albania was one of the poorest, isolated country in the world. People couldn't stay long as they filled a ship of emigrants (they were emigrants) and head to Italy. In the end of 80's Albanian students protested and wanted democracy, as in 1990 the statue of Enver Hoxha was pulled down. Through the commie times, many great Bunkers were built. At the end, Communist Albania was nothing but the Balkan/Communist counterpart of the Mongol Empire while Enver Hoxha was the Genghis Khan. Albania is a Republic country In 1992 Albania becomes a Republic. In the first years of Republic, Albania faces a difficult time on money and stuff. In 1997 Albania gets a civil war a clash between Socialists and Democrats... In 2 April 2009 becomes a part of NATO along with Croatia. And in December 2010 Albania removes the visas. In 2014, Albania becomes an EU candidate state. How to Draw To draw Albaniaball you have to know to to draw the Eagle of the Albanian Flag # Draw a ball # Draw an eagle like this # Fill the rest of the ball with red # Draw the eyes # Add a white Plis(Traditional Albanian hat). Note that this step is optional. Quotes # Kosovo is not Serbia # REMOVE SLAVS the most important ones (Serbiaball,Macedoniaball,Montenegroball,Russiaball) # REMOVE DONALD TRUMP # North Epirus is not Greeceball # I am the king of balkans (Albania was one of the balkan countries that lived centuries ago) Relationships Friends * Kosovoball - My son and best friend. He deserves to be free! * Croatiaball - OMG! You remove Serbia from clay. You may be a Slav but I still love you! Illyrian bro. * USAball - Thanks for bombing Serbia in 1999! But unfortunatly, you are going to be friends with him now. REMOVE DONALD TRUMP! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Also remove Serbia from clay. Unfortunately, he is Slav. and doesn't recognize Kosovoball because he is scared of Serbiaball * Italyball - Meh, we are just allies for now. But never forget 1939! My foster dad * Germanyball - Meh, just allies. and help my dear brother Kosovoball but he is scared of being attacked by Russiaball if he helped me against Serbiaball Neutral * Turkeyball - HAHAHA! When you tried invading me you got defeated by Skandenburg! Now I kind of like you becuase you are enemies with Serbia and Greece. But I am still watching you! (He recognises Kosovo so I kinda like him) Enemies * Serbiaball - My worst enemy! FREE KOSOVO! 1999 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!! * Montenegroball - Serbia's weaker and smaller clone. At least he is of recognising Kosovo I can kill you easily * Macedoniaball - Fake country! Give me your eastern parr! At least you of recognising Kosovo I can kill you easily * Greeceball - Because he supports Serbia and does not recognise Kosovo! And give me North Eprius. POOR TURK GYRO * Russiaball - Because he is Slav and supports Serbia and will not recognise Kosovo. Also stop getting into Europe's busniess its not yours it our busniess Gallery smfo6uH.png qgv5uVh.png 'rwIJeA7.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'xbQTNM1.png Wedffe.png|Albania waving his flag over Tirana ARHdyOv.png es:Albaniaball pl:Albaniaball ru:Албания Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:NATO Category:Former kebab removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Russian Haters Category:Orthodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Atheist Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Albania Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Russian haters Category:Serbia Hater Category:Aryan Category:Serbia remover Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Relevant Category:Former burger remover Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former communists Category:Nazi remover Category:Comics featuring Albaniaball Category:Southeast europe Category:Defend kebab Category:Kebab Removers Category:Remove Vodka Category:Eh Category:Muslim lovers Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Gyro remover Category:Low countries Category:Nationalist Category:Adriatic Sea Category:Evil Category:Christian Category:Kosovo Category:Duner Lovers Category:Muslim Category:Poor Category:Poor country Category:Ajvar removers Category:Slovak haters Category:Islamic Category:Christian abandoner Category:Nigga Category:Ottoman Removers